


Piece By Piece

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: The Tumblr Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post TFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: Sherlock goes to Molly after Sherringford.





	Piece By Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This was requested by @strangelock221b back in the summer on tumblr from a prompt list and the chosen prompt was ''maybe i'm just crazy'' and the story got posted in 8th of July 2018. It's completely unbetaed and probably has many mistakes so for that please... forgive me.

‘‘You know what Sherlock? Maybe all those kids back in my school were right. Maybe i’m too weird to find someone to love me for who i am, friend or lover…’’

‘‘Molly that’s not…’‘

‘’What, with the whole cutting dead bodies up for a living every day, and my stupid morbid jokes that nobody likes anyway. Or maybe i’m just crazy. Yeah that’s why nobody stands to be around me for long. I’m just the crazy and oh so plain little Molly that is only good to do your chores and babysitting and at the end of the day you just throw her away without a second thought of how she may feels…’‘

‘‘MOLLY!’‘ 

Sherlock’s shout forced Molly to end her outburst that he honestly had no idea how it started. He suspected that it had something to do with the fact that that day was six months since Mary’s death. She and Molly had become very close friends since Mary and John first got enganged.

It was true that since Mary’s death him and John got too wrapped up at their own pain and mourning, with John practically neglecting and abandoning Rosie at Molly’s care. She never complained, she adored Rosie and Rosie adored her but neither Sherlock or John had asked her how she was coping between her own pain, work and caring for Rosie.

He guessed he didn’t help the situation either, going once again down the rabbit hole with his use of drugs. And deep down he knew that his excuse of following Mary’s orders was just that. An excuse. And then Sherrinford happened…

The knowledge of how much pain he caused her that day made his heart clench. Maybe that’s what caused Molly’s outburst. Two days had passed before he was finally able to go to her and tell her everything. But he didn’t told her everything. The moment he finished talking about their phone call and how it happened and what he had to do to -as he thought then- save her she got up from the sofa and started pacing up and down fast. And then she started talking…

They stood in silence for a few minutes after her unjustifiable rant came to an end. Molly standing up refusing to look at him, Sherlock still on the sofa trying to find the best course of action. He turned to look at her and nodded at himself and the decision he made, got up and moved towards Molly. He didn’t stopped until he got right in front of her, reaching for her hands.

‘‘Molly? Can you please pay very close attention in what i’m about to say? Because it’s very important for me that you understand how things are.’‘

He could see and feel her hesitating but eventually with a small defeated sigh she nodded. Sherlock placed her hands in his chest and lightly pushed her head up so she could look at him in the eyes. He needed to remove every doubt from her mind.

‘‘I know that the way we said ‘i love you’ to each other wasn’t ideal. But that doesn’t make it any less real. I mean… you must know… you must have seen it… I really do love you Molly. And i told you before, you are the one that matters the most. And you are not crazy or morbid or plain. You are the woman that this brilliant idiot broken man loves. A brilliant, strong and incredible woman. And that’s the truth. Simple as that.’‘

None of them spoke for a while after that. Molly was studying him very carefully and Sherlock waited patiently for her to see him like she always did. It was the very least he could do for her.

Molly shallowed and looked at her feet for a few seconds, before looking up at his eyes again.

‘‘So now what?’‘ she asked.

Sherlock smiled.

‘‘Now… i’ll do anything you want. If you want to give me… to give us a chance… you can have me. I will most probably screw it up a lot, but i will do anything to make you happy. That is… if you still want me. If you still feel the same for me… this broken man is all yours. Because this broken man… loves you with all of his heart.’‘

Molly nodded and looked around her as she was making a desicion.

‘‘I’m broken too Sherlock.’‘ she said with a breaking voice.

‘‘That’s okay.’‘ said Sherlock. ‘‘We will fix each other again. Piece by piece.’‘

She looked at her hands that were still in his chest, feeling his heartbeat going faster and faster as he was waiting anxiously for her final answer. She removed one of them and touched his cheek, caressing his beautiful face.

‘‘Piece by piece.’‘ she answered and put her hands around his waist, her head in his chest, listening his heartbeat.

Sherlock’s body relaxed like a huge weight got removed from it and hugged her back firmly. They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
